Providing a storage assembly for an overhead console of a vehicle has been a long-standing challenge for automotive suppliers and manufacturers. While some storage assemblies in current vehicles are connected to the vehicle for pivotal movement from a retracted position to a deployed position, these storage assemblies either function with awkward movements or, if provided with a dampening device, require a relatively large and deep mounting area. In current vehicles with sloping windshields, overhead consoles fitted with components that require a relatively large and deep mounting area infringe on the interior space of the vehicle at the discomfort of the passengers.